InuKik
InuKik is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Inuyasha and Kikyō. Their Relationship Kikyo's Stolen Ashes Inuyasha is running the forest until someone calls his name. He turns around and a sacred arrow strikes him. He thinks the one who called him was Kagome, but it isn't her; it is Kikyō. He then wakes up realizing it was just a dream and looks down to find Kagome and Shippō sleeping soundly by a fire. He decides to sit by Kagome and stares at her thinking how she is almost identical in appearance to Kikyō and wonders if that is the reason why he had the dream. Kagome suddenly wakes up and slaps him in the face. She then asks him if he wanted to talk about something while yawning. Inuyasha then abruptly tells her that she doesn't look anything like Kikyō, confusing Kagome. He then sees Urasue carrying the scent of graveyard soil and Kaede's blood. The groups returns to the village and find Kaede injured. Kaede tells them that Urasue robbed Kikyō's grave-site, and took her ashes. Inuyasha turns away and tells her that Kikyō betrayed him 50 years and can still feel the pain that the arrow pierced his chest; obviously not caring. The flashback shows the event where Inuyasha stealing the jewel and Kikyō pinned him to the sacred tree. Inuyasha is then sitting by a tree thinking of not the only the scent of Kikyō's ashes but also graveyard soil that Urasue took. Kagome goes to him and tells him they have to go to get back Kikyō's remains and tries to convince him to feel sorry for Kikyō. After a brief argument about her pushing him away so hard, Kaede comes up to them says she fully intends to recover the ashes. Kaede asks Inuyasha in which direction the scent went, and he tells her. Kagome, watching him walk away, feels that it wasn't "her" Inuyasha almost tried to kiss. Inuyasha leads the directions of the scent of the ashes. Kagome now fully thinks that is wasn't her that Inuyasha was looking into; but Kikyō. That night Kagome lets Kaede sleep in her sleeping bag and Inuyasha tells her to get some sleep as well as they had a big battle the next day. Kagome thinks back to when he almost kissed her and begins to say his name when she sees that he is asleep. The way he is sleeping reminds her of when she first saw him sealed to the tree she first met him. Think back to when he nearly kissed her, she realizes that the look on his face to her wasn't one of hatred in his eyes. She then wonders if he was actually in love with Kikyō. The following morning Kaede tells Inuyasha the story of Kikyō's grave and that she was a loved one left behind, for she was a powerful priestess. Ever since she died her spirit encourages the villagers to be strong. Kagome then finds it obvious that Inuyasha was in fact in love with Kikyō all along ever since her death. She then suspects that Kikyō perhaps did not return Inuyasha's feelings since she had pinned him to a tree and cast a spell upon him. Return of the Tragic Priestess, Kikyo As Urasue gets close, light bursts and Urasue realizes that the soul is very angry because of the betrayal Kikyō felt before she died. Inuyasha and Kaede find Kikyō sitting and the light is bright, and Kagome feels sick. Kikyō doesn't want her name to be called, but Inuyasha can't help but say her name. With that one action the soul explodes and enters Kikyō's body. Kikyō walks towards Urasue and purifies her, burning her to a crisp. Kikyō asks Inuyasha why he's still alive. Inuyasha answers that he was sealed to the sacred tree for 50 years and he's ready to take her on again. Kikyo lifts her head up and looks at Inuyasha angrily with tears in her eyes, calling him a 'Foul Beast's and says that he despises him the louvesome half man. A red light seeps through Kikyō's right shoulder which turns out to be blood, and she asks why he betrayed her. Kaede tells him that he hurt her. But Inuyasha doesn't know anything about killing her. Kikyō even asked him that he wished that he would become human. Kaede tells her that he wanted to be a full demon. Kikyō believed him, and went to him, the flashback shows 50 years ago of Kikyō hold the Jewel and all of a sudden a rustle sneaks behind and injures her. When she landed on the ground she tries to get the jewel, but Inuyasha steps on her hands and takes it from her. She believes it's true that Inuyasha betrayed her and that she had enough strength to seal him to a tree. She walks to him and grabs a hold of his robe and injures him in the process. Kaede pleads her to stops. Kikyō doesn't know who she is, Kaede tells her that it's her but 50 years later. She grabs her archery set, and shots an arrow at Inuyasha but it misses. Kikyō told Inuyasha he wished to be a human so he can be with her. Kaede tells Inuyasha to kill her for it's not going to good for her to stay in this world. Kikyō refuses to return to Kagome until she kills Inuyasha. She shoots the arrow, Inuyasha draws his swords but the arrow purified it and enters the same spot where she pierced his chest. The voice of Inuyasha's scream wakes Kagome up and she calls the souls from Kikyō to her. Kikyō doesn't want this to end. Inuyasha finds Kikyō running away from Kagome. Urasue still alive but just barely tells him that it's her hatred towards him, then she disappears in the dust. Kikyō slips of the cliff but her hand was grabbed by Inuyasha. He tells her that she has to return to Kagome's body. But if that's the case Kikyō won't exist to the world, and for that she can't find peace until she finds him dead. Inuyasha tells her to stop but she slipped off and she falls off of the cliff and disappears in the clouds. Inuyasha tells the story of Kikyō for she was the guardian of the Jewel of the Four Souls, and used her spiritual power to protect it from demons even him. Inuyasha is struck to the tree by many arrows by Kikyō, She tells him to stop coming after the jewel for she doesn't want to waste any more arrows. Inuyasha had no intention to hurt her when he wanted the jewel, and it came to show that she didn't wanted to hurt him either. As Kikyō was bathing, Inuyasha would watch her close by. Kikyō knows he was nearby and asked him to come join her. Inuyasha does. She asks him what he thinks of her. She mustn't show her weakness to no one, and no weaver. For deep inside she's an ordinary woman, and yet she can't do it, for it goes the same for Inuyasha, for they'd be both outsiders. Inuyasha walks away but he felt guilty, and from that point on he couldn't get her out of his mind. He right by her side, and she was by his. Kikyō tells him that he is both human and demon. If the jewel were turn him into a demon, the jewel would be tainted, but if it turns him into a human the jewel would be purified and cease to exist. Inuyasha had no second-thoughts for he can be a human for such life. The following day, Kikyō shots arrows at him and tell him to die. As so as he let down his guard, she tried to slay him, he managed to dodge the arrows and went to the village. He asked himself how it came to this as he lays on the ground injured, stating that it wasn't supposed to be this way. Mystical Hand of the Amorous Monk, Miroku The episode begins with Kagom egetting a drink of water, and Shippōasks her if she's sure she is alright, after the events that took place prior involving Urasue. Kagome says she is fine, but Inuyasha, on the other hand, has been acting strange ever since the encounter with Kikyō. Inuyasha is away from the others pondering his quest for the Shikon no Tama; once he finally obtains the jewel and becomes a full-fledged demon, then what? He wonders if he will ever be able to truly forget Kikyō. Miroku continues telling the others about Naraku, saying that he is sure that Naraku has begun gathering shards of the Shikon Jewel to increase his already malicious power. Miroku states that Naraku was nearly successful in obtaining the Shikon Jewel 50 years ago, when he slew the priestess who had been protecting the jewel. This bit of information catches Inuyasha's attention, who immediately speculates that Naraku was the demon who disguised himself as Inuyasha and killed Kikyō all those years ago. Inuyasha notes that Naraku had laid a trap for Kikyō and himself, making them believe that they had deceived each other. Inuyasha vows to get revenge on Naraku. Category:Couples involving inuyasha Category:Couples involving kikyo